My Roomate is Gay
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Kira-kira bagaimana jika teman sekamarmu tidak normal (baca: homo) ? /Oh.. Aku tahu! Kakashi-kun sakit jiwa ya?/ BERITAHU SAJA DIMANA ORANGTUAMU!/ Chapter 2 update, chapter flashback/ RnR please :D
1. My Roomate is Gay

Kamu punya teman sekamar?

Itu tuh orang yang gak punya hubungan keluarga denganmu dan tinggal bersamamu..

Kalo bicara tentang sekamar aku juga punya satu.

Mungkin agak aneh karena dia laki-laki.

Tapi-

-dia itu tinggi, tampan, indah, berkarisma, mempesona, atletis dan lain-lain..

Sayangnya-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-dia homo.

.

.

 **My Roomate is Gay**

 **By: AeriaCatZ**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate M untuk konten dan bahasa dewasa!**

 **Warnings! OOC Humor garing, sedikit yaoi, abal dan maksa (semoga nggak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Roomate is Gay**

Suara langkah kaki berat terdengar bergema di koridor-koridor apartemen. Langkah kaki yang berasal dari seorang wanita pegawai kantor yang baru saja pulang kerja. Wanita bersurai merah muda bagaikan bunga Sakura itu menghela nafas.

"Hari ini pekerjaannya banyak sekali." Gumamnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sisi kanan. Terlihat langit sangat cerah dan lebih gelap daripada biasanya ketika ia pulang kerja. Membuktikan bahwa dia pulang lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Sinar rembulan yang menghiasi langit bersinar terang dan menembus kaca jendela di apartemen itu dan menyinari wajah dengan iris _Emerald_ itu.

Wanita bermarga Haruno itu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan menuju kamarnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia terhenti di depan pintu kamar yang tertempel nomor 3421.

Dia ambil kunci kamarnya yang berada di tas, terlihat sebuah kunci biasa dengan kepala hitam dan tertempel kertas yang terlukis nomor '3421'. Lalu, ia masukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci yang berada di gagang pintu berbentuk bulat. Dan diputarnya.

 **Ceklek.. Ceklek..**

 **Krieettt..**

Wanita itu membuka pelan pintu kamarnya. Terlihat, serambi yang gelap karena tidak disinari lampu dan sepi.

' _Kakashi-kun belum pulang, ya?'_ Gumamnya sambil mencopoti sepatu _boots_ coklat yang dikenakannya sejak pagi dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang berada di kanannya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan berniat mengganti baju, sampai di depan pintu kamar, diapun membuka pintu dan-

"Ahh.. Yo! Sakura! Kau baru pulang? Kukira kau menginap di kantormu."

mendapati dua orang lelaki yang saling bercengkrama di atas kasur _double bed_ itu, dan salah satu dari mereka lebih tepatnya pria dengan rambut jabrik perak itu melambaikan tanganya gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu dengan wajah dan perasaan tanpa dosa. Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya menganga-nganga mendapati pemandangan mengerikan itu.

" _Kashi.. Siapa wanita itu?"_ Tanya lelaki yang satunya lagi sambil menatap tajam Sakura, membuat orang ditatap sedikit merinding.

"Ohh.. Jangan pedulikan dia sayang.. Dia hanya teman sekamarku. Bagiku yang paling adalah kamu sayangku." Pria dengan marga Hatake itu membujuk pasangannya dengan gombalan basi yang sering dipakai oleh cowok-cowok payah yang sama sekali tidak romantis.

"Ahh.. Kashi- _kun_ bisa aja~" Balasnya, sambil memperdalam pelukan mereka. Sementara mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada yang menatap mereka dengan wajah menghijau.

"Tentu- karena kamu segalanya bagiku.."

" _Kashii~"_

" _Yamato~"_

"HEII! KAKASHI! SUDAH KUBILANG JUTAAN KALI, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU DI DEPANKU!" Bentak Sakura sambil menunjuk pasangan 'tidak normal' yang saling berpelukan.

"Oh.. Ayolah Sakura, kau sudah sering melihat ini. Aku tahu kau sedikit terkena _homophobia_ tapi ini kan sudah biasa. Dan ditambah lagi kau baru bilang 30 ka- ah.. Sekarang yang ke-31 kali." Kakashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Biasa kau bilang?! Dengar ya Kakashi- _kun,_ teman sekamar sekaligus temanku dari kecil yang kusayangi dan kucintai, aku bukannya _fujoshi_ yang kenikmatan melihat ini! Kalian berdua memuakkan."

"Heii Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Sakura mulai menjauh dari kamar dengan langkah kaki sebal.

"TENTU SAJA KE RUANG TAMU BRENGSEK! KARENA KALIAN BERDUA AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR DI KASUR LAGI!" Bentak Sakura dari koridor.

.

.

"Nghhh…" Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah lampu yang menyinari ruangan itu. Sakura segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa merah yang ia tempati. Ia menyingkap selimut merah jambu yang menutupi tubuhnya, padahal seingatnya dia tidak memakainya sebelum tidur.

Sakura masih menunjukkan wajah ngantuk dengan mata sayu. Dia menyambar handphone yang berada di meja kopi di seberang sofa yang ia duduki.

06 : 40

Adalah angka yang menunjukkan waktu saat ini. Sedangkan Sakura masuk kerja jam 7 tepat.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Pekik Sakura, dengan kecepatan yang hampir setara dengan The Flash, Sakura pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung membongkar laci berwarna pink dan mengambil handuk miliknya dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama, Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi yang hanya satu disana. Dia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi namun tidak terbuka karena ada yang menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kakashi- _kun,_ kau di dalam?"

"Ngh.. Eh.. Iyaaa.." Jawab Kakashi dengan suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Cepat sedikit! Aku hampir telat masuk kantor." Sakura melipat tangannya di bawah dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi mandi.

"Shh.. Nhhh.." Sakura mendengar desahan. Samar tapi jelas. Suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi itu membuat Sakura makin penasaran dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah... Mehh.."

"Te-terus~"

"Kashiii~"

"KAKASHI! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERCINTA DI KAMAR MANDI! CEPAT KELUAR! AKU MAU MANDI! AKU SUDAH TELAT MASUK KANTOR!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang. Namun sepertinya dua orang pria yang didalam tidak menghiraukannya.

"KAKASHIII!"

 **BRAK..**

Pintu kamar mandi yang sebelumnya terkunci sempurna sekarang sudah terlepas dan terjatuh ke dalam pintu kamar mandi. Menampilkan dua orang pria yang sedang uhuk- bercinta- uhuk.

Sakura shock melihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, nafasnya tidak beraturan, rasa marah dan sangat malu bercampur jadi satu. Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga, wajahnya memerah.

"TIDAAKKK! MAMA MAAFKAN SAKU! MATAKU YANG INDAH INI SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi sambil berlari dan menutupi matanya.

"KAKASHI! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMBETULKAN PINTU KAMAR MANDI ITU!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar apartemen yang tenang, hiduplah seorang lelaki rambut pirang jabrik dan mata _sapphire_. Dia sedang menikmati acara TV sambil memakan kue. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya. Dengan malas ia harus meninggalkan acara TVnya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat seorang wanita yang terisak dengan membawa handuk, sikat gigi, pakaian dalam dan baju.

"A-ahh.. Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa?"

"Naruto- _kun_. Boleh aku numpang mandi di sini?"

"Eh?"

 **TAMAT ATAU MUNGKIN BERSAMBUNG**

 **Aduhh... Padahal lagi bulan puasa tapi malah nerbitin fic beginian.**

 **Hai! Hehe.. Fic Kakasaku CatZ muncul lagi :D. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah meme comic.**

 **Kenapa Tamat atau bersambung?** Karena fic ini direncanakan satu chapter.

 **Kira-kira bakal ada sekuel?** Kalo sekuel mungkin tidak ada, tapi chapter berikutnya.

 **Bakal lanjut gak nih?** Bakal asalnya fic ini didapatkan respon yang bagus.

 **Tujuan fic ini apa?** Untuk meramaikan _Archive_ Kakasaku.

 **Kok pendek?** Karena ini cuma fic _dailylife :D_

 **Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Enakan fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak? Yah.. Itu tergantung kalian.**

 **Oke, CatZ minta maaf bila fic ini gaje, mainstream dan garing. Segala kritik dan saran ane terima dengan suka hati.  
**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa :D**

 **MIND TO REVIEWS? PLEASEEE :D  
**


	2. My Bestfriend, Hatake Kakashi

**My Roomate is Gay**

 **© AeriaCatZ**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship** **, dailylife** **, and drama.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate M untuk konten dan bahasa dewasa!**

 **WARNINGS! OOC, humor datar** **dan maksa** **, sediki yaoi, bahasa campur aduk. abal dan maksa (semoga nggak)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: My Bestfriend, Hatake Kakashi**

Salah satu kantor akutansi (pajak lebih tepatnya) terlihat sangat sibuk saat ini. Beberapa pegawai terlihat wara-wiri, bolak-balik dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya dengan beberapa lembar dokumen dan kertas-kertas putih yang sudah terlukis kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin hanya dapat dimengerti anak akutansi. Dan juga sebagian pegawai tidak melepas pandangannya dari komputer mereka masing-masing karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Oh maaf ralat, disini ada pegawai yang lagi buka video Mia Khalifa.

"Hahh.. Sakura mana sih? Padahal sudah lewat 40 menit jam masuk tapi dia masih saja belum datang." Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura sejak kuliah memandang meja dan kursi milik Sakura yang masih kosong karena penghuninya belum datang.

"Sabar aja Ino. Lu kayak gak tau aja tentang Sakura." Jawab Tenten yang duduk disebelah Ino sambil memandang lekat layar komputernya.

"Maksudmu apaan Ten?"

"Yaelah.. Pake pura-pura gak tau segala lo. _Sa-su-ke._ Dia pasti mau minum kopi dulu ama Cacuke- _kun_.." Ujar Tenten dengan nada mengejek sambil monyong-monyongin bibir.

" Hahahaha.. Bener juga lu Ten, aku hampir lupa soal itu. Cacuke - _kun_ aku cinta kamu.." Ino ikut-ikutan mengejek Sakura.

"Aku jugya Cakula.. Tanpamu, aku gak bica idup tanpa kamyu.." Tenten menggenggam tangan Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar dan merekapun berakting seperti anak SD alay yang sok gede.

"Aduh.. Cacuke- _kun_ bica ajah ahh... Cakula jadi malu."

"Tentu saja Cakula.. Kalena kamu jiwaku. Mukamu yang bagaikan biawak rebus itu selalu mempesona.."

"Ahh.. Cacuke- _kun..._ "

"Cakula..."

Tanpa disadari, ada orang menyimak kelakuan mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan aura gelap yang berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

Ino dan Tenten perlahan-lahan menoleh ke sumber aura gelap di keluarkan dan mendapati Sakura dengan penampilan kacau balau, rambut acak-acakan, seragam kusut dan jangan lupa makeup yang berantakan.

"Bagus.. Ya. Kalian berdua ternyata begini di belakangku." Sakura mencubiti pipi Tenten dan Ino dengan kekuatan setara dengan macam biskuat, sedangkan sang korban pencubitan hanya pasrah dicubiti meskipun mereka kesakitan.

.

.

"Hahhh... Kok penampilanmu bisa berantakan begini sih, Saku? Mana kamu telat masuk kantor lagi." Ino menghela nafas saat menyisiri surai merah muda milik Sakura. Sedangkan Tenten membantu membetulkan make-up Sakura yang bisa dibilang sangat parah, lebih parah daripada kapal pecah.

"Biasaa.." Jawab Sakura datar. Mimik wajahnya terlihat stress tingkat dua.

"Karena Kakashi lagi ya?"

"Iya- ADAAWWW.. SAKIT, INO! PELAN-PELAN DONK!" Jerit Sakura sambil banjir air mata karena Ino terlalu kencang menarik rambut Sakura.

"Habis mau gimana lagi, Saku? Rambutmu kusut kayak ijuk. Kamu nggak keramas ya?" Tanya Ino yang masih berusaha menyisiri rambut kusut Sakura.

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Aku terlambat, bahkan aku numpang mandi di apartemen Naruto."

"Lah.. Memangnya kamar mandi lo kenapa?" Tanya Tenten yang lagi membedaki Sakura.

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat alasan kenapa dia tidak mandi di apartemennya sendiri. Akhirnya diapun ingat, dan wajahnya mengungu mengingat alasannya dan pemandangan yang dia lihat di kamar mandi barusan.

"Kau tau Tenten? Terkadang ada saat kita lebih baik tidak tau daripada tau." Ngeles Sakura sambil menodongkan telunjuknya dengan senyuman kilau ala guru yang pake baju ijo ketat gak jelas, Tenten _sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan Sakura.

"Sakura- apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kakashi tinggal bersamamu? Maksudku ya, aku tau kau dan dia sahabat dari kecil kau bahkan menganggap dia sebagai kakakmu dan dia juga seorang _gay_. Tapi bagaimanapun juga diakan laki-laki, Sakura. Kan sedikit aneh bila perempuan dan laki-laki yang tak memiliki hubungan darah tinggal berdua bersama."

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura berpikir sejenak. Memang sejak dulu dia dan Kakashi bersahabat bahkan seperti saudara. Sel otak Sakura memasuki istana memori miliknya dan menemukan potongan ingatan ketika dia dan Kakashi bertemu-

- _untuk yang pertama kalinya.._

.

.

" _Nah, Sakura.. Kita sudah sampai, ayo bantu kaa-sa beres-beres."_

 _Nampak sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ibu dan ayah dan seorang anak perempuan yang baru berusia 6 tahun. Terlihat sang ayah sibuk mengangkati beberapa kotak kardus dari mobil truk yang terparkir di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan tingkat dua. Gadis kecil di keluarga itu yang bernama Haruno Sakura menatap ibunya bingung dengan mata Emerald mungil yang mempercantik wajahnya. Sang ibu tersenyum kecil melihat putri kecilnya menatapnya seperti itu._

" _Sepertinya Saku masih belum paham. Sebentar ya, ibu ambilkan kotak yang paling kecil." Ujar Ibunya Sakura, Haruno Mebuki. Kemudian, masuk ke dalam truk dan mencari kotak kecil nan ringan._

 _Sakura bergeming dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Indra matanya menangkap pemandangan yang terdiri dari jalanan yang sangat sepi dan beberapa rumah yang berderet. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Sakura berlari lurus ke depan tanpa tahu jalan maupun arah yang dia tuju._

" _Ha'i! Ini dia! Nah, Saku-"_

" _Loh? Sakura?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat pemandangan-pemandangan asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat sebuah taman kecil yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada seorang bocah *plak* anak lelaki yang sedang duduk di ayunan dan menatap bawah, sedangkan kaki kanannya menggaruk-garuk tanah dibawahnya._

 _Sakura terpaku melihat anak itu dari kejauhan. Rambutnya peraknya mencuat ke atas menentang gravitasi, bercelana jeans hitam, menggunakan jaket hitam bergaris putih di lengan yang tidak terkancingi menutupi kaos abu-abunya, bersepatu kets warna putih dan abu-abu, dan bermasker hitam yang menutupi dari hidung sampai dagunya. Dan juga—emm , mempesona?_

 _Lelaki itu sadar bahwa ia sedang ditatapi seseorang, lantas ia menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura sedang mematung menatapnya._

' _Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku ya?' Batinnya sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya, takut kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel di tubuhnya yang membuat gadis itu menatap lekat dirinya._

 _Sakura tiba-tiba berlari kecil menuju lelaki yang masih terduduk di ayunan itu dan mendekat. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dan memperhatikan tiap sudut dan bentuk tubuhnya. Dari rambut berwarna sakura yang sepanjang sampai bahu, mata emerald yang bulat nan mungil, pipi temban dan juga kulit putih dan mulus yang menutupi dagingnya._

 _Sakura menatap lurus lelaki itu karena tinggi matanya sejajar dengan mata lelaki itu. Lelaki itupun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain._

" _Anak aneh!"_

 _GUBRAK!_

 _Lelaki itu terjungkal dari ayunannya, kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapi Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan. Lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sakura. Bisa dibilang Sakura hanya bisa setinggi pusar lelaki itu._

" _Apa maksudmu? Tiba-tiba datang dan bilang aku anak aneh."_

" _Soalnya waktu itu aku ketemu dengan orang yang mirip denganmu. Duduk sendirian di taman seperti tidak ada tujuan hidup, terus mamaku bilang 'anak aneh' .." Jawab Sakura lancar._

 _Anak aneh *plak*, maksudnya lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas sambil menoleh ke kiri bawah dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Memang menurut beberapa pandangan seseorang, orang seperti itu bisa dibilang anak aneh._

" _Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya._

" _Sedang melihat kamu."_

 _Lelaki itu merasa bahwa tuhan sedang mengujinya lewat seorang bocah SD yang polos nan menggemaskan._

" _Maksudku apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanyanya lagi._

" _Nggak tahu."_

" _Hahh.. Hei, berapa umurmu?"_

" _Emm.. Enam tahun." Ujar Sakura sambil menodongkan ke-enam jarinya dengan riang._

" _Kalo umurmu berapa?" Lanjut Sakura._

" _Tiga belas tahun." Jawab Lelaki itu datar dengan mata sayu seperti biasanya._

" _Oohh.. Berarti kamu lebih tua dariku ya?"_

" _Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"_

" _Mamaku bilang kalo ada orang asing terutama lebih tua dariku menanyakan namaku, orang itu harus memberi tahu namanya lebih dulu."_

 _Lelaki itu sedikit menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan berkali-kali agar kemarahan sedikit menurun. Apa yang dikatakan bocah itu benar juga, ini upaya untuk mencegah penculikan anak di bawah umur._

" _Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi."_

" _Kakashi? Mau dipanggil apa? Kakashi-nii atau Kakashi ajah?"_

" _Panggil aku Kakashi-kun! Siapa namamu?"_

" _Namaku Haruno Sakura."_

" _Nah.. Sakura, dimana orang tuamu?" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura._

" _Ada perlu apa dengan orang tuaku?"_

" _Eh? Em—aku perlu bertemu dengan mereka."_

L" _Ah! Kenapa mata Kakashi-kun berbeda?" Sakura menunjuk mata Kakashi yang sedikit tertutupi poni, Kakashi menaikkan poninya memperlihatkan mata onyx dan merahnya lebih jelas. Juga bekas luka di mata kirinya._

" _Ohh.. Ini karena penyakit Heterochromia."_

" _Penyakit? Ohh.. Saku paham! Kakashi-kun penyakitan ya?"_

" _Bukan! Bukan, bukan, bukan! Ini lebih mirip ke kelainan!" Kakashi menggoyang-goyang telapak tangannya dengan cepat._

" _Kelainan? Ahh.. Kakashi-kun sakit jiwa ya?" Sakura menodongkan telunjuknya bak detektip Konan._

 _GUBRAKK.._

" _BERITAHU SAJA DIMANA ORANG TUAMU!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Astaga, Sakura! Darimana saja kau sayang? kaa-san dan tou-san sangat khawatir." Mebuki memeluk erat Sakura dengan cucuran air mata._

" _Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sakura pulang." Mebuki membungkuk ke Kakashi._

" _Hm.. Santai saja. Saya permisi dulu ya, baa-chan." Kakashi meninggalkan Mebuki dan Sakura, berjalan sambil menggantungkan tangannya di celana._

" _SAKURAA!" Tak lama kemudian setelah kepergian Kakashi, terdengar sebuah suara laki-laki dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu berlari kencang dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan banjir air mata._

" _Astaga Sakura-chan! Kau kemana saja? Tou-san hampir jantungan begitu tahu kau hilang tadi."_

" _Ayo kita masuk ke rumah." Lelaki yang diketahui ayahnya Sakura bernama, Haruno Kizashi, itu menggendong anaknya dan melangkah masuk ke rumahnya._

" _Tou-san, tadi Saku bertemu dengan anak sakit jiwa loh.." Sakura bercerita dengan penuh semangat._

" _Hah? Anak sakit jiwa?"_

 _._

 _._

Sakura terkekeh geli mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kakashi. Mengingat betapa polosnya dia dulu ketika masih kecil sampai dia menyebut Kakashi anak aneh, penyakitan, dan sakit jiwa.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ino menepuk tangannya dan memberikan cermin wajah ke Sakura. Sakura menerima cermin itu dan melihat rambutnya yang sebelumnya acak-acakan sekarang sudah lurus dan terikat rapi, dan _make-up_ yang rapi.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya Sakura."

"Ah—Tenten bisa aja." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersipu malu.

"Tapi aku heran saja, meskipun kau dan Kakashi tinggal bersama, kenapa Kakashi tidak pernah tertarik padamu ya? Padahal kalian sudah tinggal cukup lama." Ino kembali ke kursi kantornya dan mulai mengambil dokumen pekerjaanya.

"Yahh.. Yang namanya manusia, Ino. Bermacam-macam, tidak ada yang sama." Sakura menghela nafas, lalu memutar kursinya ke arah meja yang dipenuhi beberapa dokumen yang sudah siap diurusi.

"HEY! BUKANNYA KERJA MALAH NGERUMPI!" Tegur bapak-bapak paruh baya, dengan jenggot dan cerutu yang menyangkut di mulutnya.

"SIAP BOS!"

.

.

"Arghh.. Aku lelah sekali. Kenapa semakin lama pekerjaan semakin banyak sih?" Sakura menggerutu di keheningan malam. Hanya ada dia dan cahaya dari lampu penerang jalan yang menerangi trotoar yang dilaluinya.

Malam itu begitu dingin. Sakura menyesal dia tidak membawa jaket dan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih miliknya dan rok dibawah lutut. Bahkan Sakura sempat memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rasa dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk kakinya.

Sakura melihat jam yang dikenakannya, sudah jam 01:21 malam. Padahal paling lambat dia pulang jam sebelas. Sudah tidak ada lagi kendaraan umum yang lewat. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus berjalan kaki di malam yang dingin ini sendirian dan parahnya jarak rumah dan kantornya sepanjang hampir 4 kilometer, bisa makan waktu hampir satu jam untuk mencapai rumah.

' _Kakashi-kun pasti khawatir.'_

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar dari arah depan. Perampok, kah? Sakura memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap menyerang, karena ia tidak bisa melihat sosok yang berlari ke arahnya karena tertutupi kabut dingin.

 **GREB!**

"KYAAA!" Sakura memekik karena sosok yang mendekat itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat-erat. Sangat erat. Namum pekikannya tertahan saat Sakura sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah sahabatnya, pria bermarga Hatake bernama Kakashi dan pelukan hangat yang diberinya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau dari mana saja Sakura? Aku sangat khawatir sampai mau mati rasanya. Aku kira kau diculik orang, karena dari tadi kau tidak menjawab telpon dan smsku, dan kau juga tidak memberi kabar. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kakashi memperat pelukannya dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sakura menyadari bahwa ia pernah dipeluk seperti ini sebelumnya. Ketika saat dia hilang dahulu, dan ayahnya memeluknya.

"Lain kali kalau kau pulang malam seperti ini, beri tahu aku, oke? Kau tidak tahu apa, bahwa aku hampir pingsan dan mati karena kau tidak pulang-pulang?" Kakashi melepas pelukannya dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona, melihat perjuangan Kakashi mencarinya sampai mencoba menyusulnya ke kantor di malam yang sangat dingin ini. Sakurapun tersenyum kecil. "Iya! Aku pasti akan menghubungimu."

Kakashi terseyum dibalik masker hitam yang dikenakannya, dan melepaskan jaket abu-abu lumayan lebar yang dikenakannya dan memasangkannya di punggung Sakura.

"A—"

"Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan. Dengan kemeja tipis seperti itu tidak usah berbohong." Sakura memandang Kakashi yang hanya menggunakan kaos oblong hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya yang kekar dan terbentuk.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura." Kakashi mulai berjalan.

Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kakashi dan memasangkan sebagian dari jaket itu ke punggung Kakashi. Meskipun sedikit sulit karena Kakashi lebih tinggi darinya dan membuat jaket itu miring, tapi dapat menutupi punggung mereka berdua dan mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Ah—aku tidak usah."

"Dengan kaos polos yang tipis seperti itu kau pikir bisa membohongiku?" Sakura terseyum menunjukkan giginya yang putih membuatnya terlihat manis. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas pasrah, tidak ada salahnya mengalah.

Kakashi dan Sakura mulai berjalan perlahan di trotoar yang diterangi lampu cahaya kuning, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan kabut yang dingin di malam penuh arti.

 **Bersambung**

 **HAI MINNNAAA! Sesuai janji di chapter kemarin, kalo fic ini banyak yang dukung maka akan dilanjutakan. Dan maafkan CatZ yang lama update. Soalnya CatZ lama banget stuck di bagian** _ **flashback**_ **Sakura. Tapi akhirnya,** _ **alhamdullilah**_ **selesai juga ya Tuhan! *sujud syukur**

 **Sebenarnya** _ **flashback**_ **nya masih panjang tapi mengingat ini fic** _ **slice of life**_ **dan fic pendek** _ **,**_ **jadinya diperpendek deh. Kalo mau dibagi dua chapter nanti malah nanggung. Soal update kemungkinan CatZ hanya bisa update minimal satu kali per minggunya.  
**

 **Spesial Thank buat:**

 **Bluesky Lavender, Silvercerry, Tectona Grandis, kami no shinobi168, Gusta, Guest, xandraxu, jubah item, dan Hayama Ayumu karena sudah dengan senang hati mereviews fic ini. Juga untuk orang-orang yang telah menfav dan follow fic ini :D**

 **CatZ Menjawab:**

 **Lanjut dong kak! / Lanjut donk.. / Lanjut aja sampe bercapter2 / lanjuuuuuttt! / Bersambung laaah / lanjutin aja / LANJUT THOR, LANJUTTTTTT!** Iya ini udah lanjut :D

 **Ntar Kakashi bakalan tobat karna Saku ya?** Gak tahu, coba tanya Kakashi :D *nunjuk Kakashi yang lagi sibuk pacaran ama Yamato.

 **Kok bisa cowok cewek tinggal seatap?** Ini fanfic bro, apapun bisa terjadi. Dan ada kok cowok cewek tidur seatap yang jelas tidak seranjang aja hehe :D *sumpah bukan CatZ

 **Saya kurang nyaman dengan kata 'bangs*d', bagaimana diganti dengan 'brengsek' atau 'sialan' ?** Terima kasih banyak atas saranmu :D. Untuk kata itu sudah saya ganti.

 **Itu ada beberapa kata yang ilang.** Iya terima kasih sudah memberi tahu :D. Sudah CatZ betulin kok.

 **Pasti Saku stress banget.** Bangettt hahaha XD

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, bila ada kesalahan, kritik atau saran yang ingin disampaikan, silakan kirim lewat reviews. Met jumpa di chapter berikutnya XD...**

 _ **Mind to Reviews :D ? Pleaseee**_


End file.
